


indirect language

by meanhyookie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bitemarks, Biting, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Hand Jobs, Hickeys, M/M, OC, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanhyookie/pseuds/meanhyookie
Summary: After a year of pursuit and six months of dating Akaashi Keiji, Miya Osamu actually learnt a new language: Akaashi Keiji’s indirect language - that Osamu loves and hates at the same time.This time, it involves a grilled bratwurst sausage.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 161





	indirect language

“Onigiri Miya, can I take your order-”

“So busy you couldn’t even recognize your own boyfriend?” 

The Onigiri Miya’s owner lifts his head from the register machine - finding Akaashi standing in front of him, a small smile carved on his lips. His grey irises warmly stares into Akaashi’s gunmetal blue irises - finally, after months of meeting only through smartphone camera lenses - and a huge smile starts blossoming on Osamu’s lips.

“Keiji, you’re here.” Osamu says softly, his arms about to reach Akaashi before realizing the smear of umeboshi and rice around his shirt - and offers his hand to hold Akaashi’s instead, “Sorry, I’m a mess. We’re short-handed today.”

“I can see that. Need help?” asks Akaashi while his eyes scans the hectic Onigiri Miya booth in Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium that is currently holding the match between EJP Raijin vs Sendai Frogs - at the two Onigiri Miya staffs that are busy moving back and forth, making and handling onigiris to the queue of more than 5 people in the pickup line. Akaashi’s thumbs soothingly circles around Osamu’s palm, giving soft massages at Osamu’s hand that always helps him relax.

“No, no. Whaddya’ want for lunch?” asks Osamu, “you haven’t eaten on the train, right? Want the usual salmon-tuna mayo combination?”

“Yep. Make it three? Oh and also the minced tuna & spring onion for Atsumu-san, and the packed-tuna mayo for Bokuto-san. They just went to the toilet, will be here soon.” 

“On it.” Osamu smiles, as he slowly releases Akaashi’s hand to start working on his personalized request, “ya saved the seats already?”

“I’m watching with the ace and star setter of MSBY Black Jackals - I don’t need to save a seat?” Akaashi chuckles, “can’t you get a break during the match and watch with me from the VIP seats instead?”

Osamu raises his shoulders, while he minces the tuna and salmon meat for his boyfriend’s orders. “Let’s see about it later, yeah? There’s only three of us handling the booth today, I don’t want to overwhelm the boys already. Watching from here is pretty nice already.”

“Maybe I should watch from here too, then.” mumbles Akaashi as he moves from the cashier line to the front of the cooking area.

“Ya miss me that bad?” Osamu laughs, as his hands skillfully shapes the rice. “Keiji, we’re going to spend the next 2 weeks together. Don’t waste all ‘yer love on me today, you’ll get sick of me and goes back to Tokyo the day after tomorrow.”

“As if.” Akaashi chuckles, his thumb softly grazes Osamu’s cheekbone, wiping the mayonnaise drop that somehow landed there, “God, you _are_ messy.”

“Can’t wait to get _messier_ later.” Osamu answers as he lifts his stare to his boyfriend, whom now lifts his eyebrows in interest.

“Oh?” Akaashi smiles as he leans closer to the onigiri cook whom still staring at him, “what kind of mess-”

“AKAASHIII! SAMUUU!”

“Stop gobbling each other up ya dumbass, serve yer queueing customers first?!”

The couple closes their eyes for a second in frustration due to the now-destroyed tension, before glancing at the source of ruckus - Bokuto and Atsumu, who are walking towards the booth with all eyes staring at them, muttering praises and questions.

“I _am_ serving my customer, asshole.” mutters Osamu, before getting back to his almost-finished personalized onigiris, “pay for ‘yer minced tuna and spring onions onigiri first before spouting nonsense.”

“Oh god, cheapskate.” Atsumu grumbles, before following Bokuto to starts snacking at the leftover minced tuna, “I am ‘yer own brother, I even offered to pick up my in-law from the station for ya and keep his luggages in my car for ya, how could-”

“Hello?” 

A high-pitched ring from the cashier line caught their attention - the voice came from a young woman who is now standing in front of the cashier, waving her hand, “Can I order an onigiri?”

“Oh, yeah! Wait a minute.” answers Osamu, before wiping his hands on the apron and points at the onigiris on the cutting board, “tell my staff to wrap it up, or just eat it now if ya like. Gotta get back to work.”

“Alllllright!” answers Bokuto and Atsumu simultaneously, arms goes over the counter and hands grabbing the onigiris from the cutting board plate - while Akaashi quickly takes a bite from one then asks the staff to wrap his other two onigiris. Faintly, he caught up to the conversation on the cashier line.

“Oh, my wild guess was right! Miya Osamu, right?” the woman beams, “don’t know if you remember me, but I’m one of your juniors from Inarizaki, from the Inarizaki cheerleading squad! I always came to all of your matches. How are you? How’s your brother?”

“Oh yeah? Sorry, I’m bad at remembering faces..” says Osamu with a chuckle, “what’s ‘yer name? Well, we’re pretty much good, I’m an onigiri man now - the volleyball athlete one is that dumbass right there. How about ya? Yer name is...?”

“Asuka, Toshiro Asuka. I’m working for a public relations consultant now!” answers the woman cheerfully, “Well, as long as it makes you happy, I’ll support you all the way - just like how I did in highschool.”

Akaashi unconsciously raises an eyebrow - Bokuto and Atsumu’s banters passing through his left ear canals to the right incomprehensibly.

“Haha, thanks! Anyway, what’s ‘yer poison, Asuka-san?” asks Osamu with his warm smile, “our specials today are the all-veggies and the mentaiko.”

“Hmm,” Asuka pauses, “what would be your recommendation?”

Osamu raises his shoulders. “Well, what would you like? Salty one, healthy one, or-”

_“I would like to have the ones that can let me have lunch with you after this match ends, Miya-san. What should I order for that?”_

The trio stops munching their onigiris in an instant, heads quickly turning towards the woman.

“That was smooth.” Bokuto breaks the silence, inviting a glare from Atsumu.

“She’s dumb, can’t she see how _gay_ Samu is? I thought women got a stronger gay radar than men?” says Atsumu, glancing at Akaashi who just stares at Osamu in silence - silently waiting for his response.

Osamu blinked twice when he heard the woman - his eyes quickly, _very quickly_ averted to Akaashi before it went back to the woman as he laughs awkwardly. 

“Sorry, Asuka-san,” Osamu answers, the customer-service smile gets wider, “I’m taken.”

“Aww.” the woman cutely whines, “even for a friendly lunch? Just don’t tell her? Or is it _him?_ ”

“Huh?” Bokuto and Atsumu snarls, somehow now more invested in the conversation than Akaashi.

“No, I can’t.” says Osamu again, still with a wide smile, “sorry. Ya don’t have to buy anything if ya didn’t like my answer.”

“Hahah, kidding!” chirps Asuka cheerfully, “I’m still buying. Just give me one of each of your menu?”

“Coming right up.” answers Osamu, as he starts typing into the register machine and gives the long bill, “That will be 650 yen.”

“Here, take the change.” the woman smiles widely as she hands the money bills, “Can I watch and chat with you while you cook? Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

“Bitch’s crossing the line-” Atsumu says before he takes a step towards the cashier line, yet stopped by Akaashi’s tug on his MSBY Black Jackals’ jacket. 

“It’s okay, Atsumu-san.” Akaashi muttered, before taking another bite of his onigiri - eyes still glued at his lover who just laughed and started working on the long order,

“Let him be. This is entertaining.”

***

After a year of pursuit and six months of dating Akaashi Keiji, Miya Osamu actually learnt a new language: Akaashi Keiji’s _indirect language_. 

Honestly, Osamu got no problem with the indirectness of his lover - he actually finds it cute and challenging sometimes. He’s been thanking himself for being born as a puzzles and analytical games-loving kid since the first day he fell in love with Akaashi, because who would’ve thought his analytical and problem solving skills would actually help him to figure out his own boyfriend’s mind games? It was pretty hard at first, but now Osamu’s getting the hang of it - from how Akaashi indirectly expresses his displeasure in the food that he’s currently eating by suddenly talking about wanting to eat Onigiri Miya, to how Akaashi indirectly asks for attention by doing things in front of Osamu’s eyes that are not directed for him, but surely will catch Osamu’s attention. 

And the latter one - the Akaashi Keiji’s indirect language of _asking for attention -_ is Osamu’s personal favorite, and also personal nemesis at the same time. 

Mainly Osamu hates it because of how _effective_ it is, and how it just shows how _tight_ Akaashi got him on his grip - how Akaashi can always steal Osamu’s attention whenever, wherever he wants to. Akaashi might be sitting two meters away from Onigiri Miya’s booth now - busy eating snacks from the neighboring booths while talking to Bokuto and Atsumu as if he doesn't care about Osamu; yet Osamu knew it's definitely the otherwise. The sharp, cold glare that his gunmetal blue irises have been sending to Osamu ever since he passed in front Osamu earlier when he was serving Osamu's flirty junior is just the intro - the opening of Akaashi's upcoming mind games to completely capture Osamu's attention in a way that Osamu often couldn't guess beforehand.

If Akaashi's cold glare can be translated into a speech, it would be _pay attention to me, and watch._

And Osamu will drop anything to pay attention to his lover - because the glare _works_ , as it always have. Asuka has been saying so many things and sentences and questions since a few minutes ago while Osamu cooks - and Osamu just couldn’t bring his brain to pick a proper, conversation-holding responses; because his brain, eyes, and ears are glued to Akaashi - who is currently pushing the big grilled bratwurst sausage that he just bought towards his lips.

_Ah. A sausage._

“Oh, that’s a big sausage, Akaashi!”

Bokuto’s loud remarks immediately sends little sparks towards Osamu’s brain that almost had a short circuit, due to imagining the sausage as something different yet similar - something that Akaashi’s lips also loves playing with.

“Yes, Bokuto-san. I like it big, that’s why I picked this one.” answers Akaashi calmly, eyes glancing at Osamu who’s currently staring at him as well. Osamu swears he can see the small glints on Akaashi’s glasses as Akaashi smiles, and slightly opens his mouth.

_Really, Keiji?_

From the way Akaashi licks the line of mayonnaise around the sausage so _slowly_ and _carefully,_ from the base of the sausage to the tip - drawing a clean mayo-free line in the middle of the sausage, before giving another circling lick on the top - Osamu definitely _knew_ what his lover wants from him; his eyes haven't been blinking since minutes ago, and he can feel the desperate drops of sweat pooling around his forehead already.

_God, Keiji._

Akaashi’s gunmetal blue irises stares at Osamu’s while his lips kisses the top of the sausage softly, before pulling his lips away while turning his eyes to Bokuto - his mouth now slightly open, while pointing the sausage at his own mouth with a very _subtle_ smile.

“Do you think all of this would fit in my mouth, Bokuto-san?”

_GOD, Keiji._

“Oh! Is that a challenge I’m sensing?” chirps Bokuto happily, now holding his still-perfect-looking bratwurst happily, “I can swallow all of this in one go! Wanna join, Tsum-Tsum?”

“I'll buy one during the timeout! It's about to start now.” says Atsumu, as the first buzz from the court signals that the EJP Raijin vs Sendai Frogs match is about to begin, "Samu, we're going up, yeah?"

Osamu silently nods - eyes staring at Akaashi who didn't bother to wave at him like the other two did, and just walks with Bokuto and Atsumu towards their seats. Quickly Osamu hands the onigiris to Asuka with a simple ‘thank you’, and takes off his apron.

“The game’s on. Y'all take a break, I’m going to restock things, yeah?” says Osamu, which quickly answered by nods from his staffs. The Onigiri Miya owner quickly grabs his car keys and leaves the booth - his phone on his right hand, his thumb busy typing quickly.

  
  


**From:** miyaosamu

 **To:** akaashik

[10.05] fine.

[10.05] meet me in my car now. basement parking area, I115.

**From:** akaashik

 **To:** miyaosamu

[10.05] why should i?

**From:** miyaosamu

 **To:** akaashik

[10.05] ….

[10.05] i need a hand on restocking. u said u wanted to help

**From:** akaashik

 **To:** miyaosamu

[10.06] :) okay omw

[10.06] want the sausage? it’s actually good

**From:** miyaosamu

 **To:** akaashik

[10.07] ure the worst

**From:** akaashik

 **To:** miyaosamu

[10.07] :*

  
  


***

The moment Akaashi pulls open the door to Osamu’s SUV, the owner who’s been sitting on the driver seat quickly pulls him inside, into a deep, _hungry_ kiss - leaving Akaashi struggling to close the door. The moment the door is successfully closed, Osamu’s free hand that wasn’t tangled in Akaashi’s hair quickly locks the door - before grabbing Akaashi’s neck as he deepens the kiss.

“I’m gonna save the sausage trick for next instances.” Akaashi pants in the middle of their heated makeout as Osamu starts kissing his jaw and neck, drawing moans from the latter, “since it seems like you have lots of fans, huh?“

“Fuck them, ya know I don’t care.” mumbles Osamu in between his wet kisses on Akaashi’s neck, that now moves to his collarbones and the front of his neck - as his fingers starts tugging on Akaashi’s tucked-in turtleneck sweater, while Akaashi’s fingers starts looking and pulling down the zipper of Osamu’s jeans. Osamu moans as Akaashi’s fingers finds their way inside Osamu's boxers, and starts wrapping around Osamu’s cock with slight pressure - while his other free hand caresses Osamu’s hair. 

“But you seemed to enjoy the conversation with Asuka-san, though?” mumbles Akaashi softly, his hand starts pumping on Osamu’s cock - pulling the skin from the base to the top, drawing grunts and moans from the owner, “your smile was so wide and bright.”

“I don’t.” answers Osamu before biting on Akaashi’s neck, making the owner yelps in pleasure as he leaves small marks on some spots with his teeth, “it was customer service. I need the money for our future house in Kyoto, right?”

Akaashi chuckles as he increases the tempo of his pumping, driving Osamu wild, “Such a sweet talker, aren’t you?”

“I know.” Osamu answers as he lifts his face from the crook of Akaashi’s neck - fingers starts slipping inside Akaashi’s sweater, running trails around his torso until it lands on the love buds on Akaashi’s chest. Akaashi sighs happily when Osamu’s fingers starts playing with his nipple buds - pinching and twisting in the way that he loves - as he silences his own moan with a deep kiss on Osamu’s lips, and a faster pumping tempo on Osamu’s cock. A sound of skin slapping quickly fills the tight space where they're sitting in right now, along with gasps and moans here and there.

“K-Keiji, stop-” Osamu cuts in between the kisses, “slow down, I’ll come-”

“No, not yet.” answers Akaashi, before he releases his grip and pulls away from his lover’s embrace, and starts lowering himself - to level his head on the same level as Osamu’s crotch. Softly, Akaashi pulls down Osamu’s boxers and starts kissing the exposed head while wrapping his hand around the base of Osamu’s cock - pulling pleased grunts and moans from Osamu as Akaashi starts drawing lines around Osamu’s cock with his tongue. 

“Never in my life,” Osamu muttered in between his moans, head already fell back and resting on the car headrest, “I thought I would envy _a sausage_. I hate y-”

Osamu couldn’t finish his sentence as his words turned into a relieved, long moan - pulled by the warmth of Akaashi’s mouth that now wraps his cock from the top to the base, moving in a slow yet _tight_ pace that is so excruciating that Osamu starts pulling his own hair. His free hand runs through Akaashi’s hair before grabbing it, slowly pushing and pulling his lover’s head following the latter’s own pace. Akaashi’s laugh sends a fatal vibration throughout his throat and Osamu’s cock that just hit the deepest part of Akaashi’s mouth, drawing strings of curse words from Osamu's lips.

“Please don’t make so much noise, love.” says Akaashi with a raspy voice after he released Osamu’s cock with a loud ‘pop’, “there are people passing by. Your car’s doors are not that thick, you know.”

Osamu quickly turns on the car, and the SUV rumbles as it wakes up. His grey irises stares down at Akaashi’s glassy gunmetal blue irises - as his fingers starts pulling Akaashi down into his cock again, that the latter accepts with open mouth; the addicting warmth of Akaashi’s mouth is back around Osamu’s cock again, blasting endorphins throughout Osamu’s bloodstreams.

“Fuck, fuck, _ah_ \- Keiji, so good.” mumbles Osamu in between his moans as Akaashi bobs up and down - tongue switching between circling around Osamu’s cock or staying flattened underneath, his teary eyes staring at Osamu’s. Akaashi finishes with one last push - pushing Osamu’s cock deep inside his throat and holding it in there as he gulps; as Osamu bangs his own head to the car headrest in frustration.

Akaashi lets Osamu go with a loud slurp, a thick string of saliva is still connected between his tongue and the head, before he wipes it with his own finger. His dark irises stares at Osamu’s closed eyes, before he chuckles.

“You don’t want to come yet?” asks Akaashi, as Osamu’s eyes fluttered open. 

Osamu quickly pulls Akaashi to sit on his lap as he pushes his seat backwards - his fingers impatiently pulls down Akaashi’s pants to pull out Akaashi’s red, hard cock. He spits on his hand before he wraps it around both of their cocks, and starts pumping in a vigorous pace - drawing a long moan from Akaashi, who's now burying his face in the crook of Osamu’s neck while hugging Osamu. Osamu quickly licks two fingers from his free hand - before slowly massaging Akaashi's rectum, and slowly pushing inside - greeted with Akaashi's desperate whimpers and a very tight, yet wet grip. The first finger went in easily, and the second follows shortly - both fingers are now pumping in and out Akaashi with no mercy.

“Come with me, okay?” whispers Osamu, as his pace grows more and more relentless - his fingers inside Akaashi are now bent towards Akaashi's sweet spot, sending him screaming; Osamu decides to keep hitting it until Akaashi’s moans gets more and more incomprehensible. He starts leaving wet kisses and bite marks around Osamu’s neck to shut himself up - sucking so strongly at a few spots it will definitely leave marks.

“Hey, don’t leave marks, I still have to work-” says Osamu, before he groans as Akaashi bites his neck really hard for the last time.

The disheveled and flushed Akaashi pulls away, his hooded eyes now staring at Osamu as his fingers trails around Osamu’s jaw.

“No, I think I have to leave some.” answers Akaashi,” Gotta let your- _ah_ \- customers know that there are no special orders outside the menu. That’s - _fuck, Samu_ \- boyfriend privilege only.”

Osamu blinks, before smiling widely at his lover and suddenly increasing the pace of his wet pumps on both of their cocks and the pressure of his finger massage on Akaashi's prostate - pulling another loud moan from Akaashi, as his head falls back in ecstasy.

“All right, Your Highness.” mumbles Osamu in between his laugh; his pace gets more unforgiving, both hips are now thrusting into each other as the wet, sticky sounds between their skins gets louder along with Akaashi’s helpless whines. 

“I only accept orders from ya now. Whaddya' want now, Keiji?” asks Osamu as he presses his thumb on the slit on top of Akaashi’s cock, drawing another helpless whine from the owner - the intimidating, seductive Akaashi Keiji is now gone, turning into a desperate Akaashi Keiji that can’t stop thrusting into Osamu’s fist and grinding on Osamu's fingers.

“Sam-S-Samu, I-I wanna- c-come-”

“Yer wish is my command.”

Osamu grunts as the euphoria kicks in and his climax arrives, and Akaashi follows suit; leaving Osamu’s fingers drenched in the liquid seeds, and both of their tops stained. Long moans fills the tight space, as both rides out the waves of their orgasms that hit them harder than usual - as the adrenaline flew throughout the quick, desperate intercourse.

“Oh, fuck.” Osamu grumbles as Akaashi reaches out to the dashboard for the wet tissues, and quickly wipes the cum on both Osamu’s hands and their clothing, “Wanna use my spare Onigiri Miya t-shirt?”

“And how would Bokuto-san and Atsumu-san react when they see me coming back with an Onigiri Miya t-shirt?” asks Akaashi as he chuckles, “and how about you? You still need to work after this, right?”

“I can cover it with my apron.” answers Osamu as he raises his shoulder, “anyone would know that we fucked anyway. Look at all these hickeys and bite marks on ‘yer and my neck.”

“...Sorry.” Akaashi mumbles as he checks out his reflection on the window on the left, “I went overboard.”

“Nah, it’s okay.” answers Osamu, as he tightens his hug around Akaashi and buries his face on Akaashi’s chest, “maybe we should just wait here until it’s over. I’ll tell my boys to just pack up - we’re pretty much sold out anyway.”

Akaashi chuckles as he caresses Osamu’s head, fingers running softly through his hair. “What a shame. I was planning to buy you the sausage if we get back to the gymnasium, you know. It is that good.”

“Oh, fuck ya, Keiji.”

“Again? Please do. I actually bought a lube in my pocket.”

“Oh God.”

**Author's Note:**

> read the BokuAtsu spin-off: [eavesdropping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225638)


End file.
